


Lady in Red

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lady in Red

You opened and closed your mouth a few times, not sure how to answer that question at first. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, you gave her a smile. “Well, that’s a make believe story. In life nothing is ever that simple. You have to work for things. Nothing is ‘ever after’. In real life, the prince and princess would have to work every day to make sure that the love that they felt for each other never faded. And that’s half the fun! Doing things with the person you care about. I barely know your Daddy, and I work for him. But, I love getting to see you guys.” You brushed some of Ava’s hair back from her face gently.

“If you knew Daddy better and me and Liam helped, could you guys have ever after? Daddy, me and Liam are good helpers right?” Ava said over your shoulder.

You gasped softly. Closing your eyes, you willed the butterflies in your stomach to chill out. This wouldn’t make life awkward. At all.

Sam stepped forward, leaning on the door frame. “Ava, mommy just moved out. We were together a long time. Our ever after didn’t work out, right?” She nodded. “Don’t you think that Daddy should focus on you guys for now?” He hated saying that, but what else was he supposed to say?

“_Mommy _has a new prince, though.” Ava said softly.

Sam was stunned into silence. He shook his head and cleared his throat, “How do you know that, sweetheart?”

“Umm, maybe I should go, it sounds like you two need to talk,” you murmured gently. You leaned down to kiss Ava good night, but she wouldn’t let go of your hand.

“Mommy’s new prince came to her house on Saturday, and me and Liam saw him here once, too.”

You were feeling extremely awkward. “Sweetie, can I have my hand. Please?” You asked her gently. Her grip didn’t loosen. “Or…not.” You said quietly, letting out a sigh.

Sam furrowed his brow. “Here?” Ava nodded. “Do I know him?”

“Yeah!” She told him. “Remember Benny?”

Sam’s mouth dropped open, “Benny from Daddy’s _work_, sweetheart?” At Ava’s nod, Sam clenched his jaw. “Thank you for telling me, baby. Let’s talk about me having an ever after when you get back from Mommy’s alright?”

Ava nodded sleepily, finally releasing your hand. Sam tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. After he turned her nightlight on, the two of you left her room and went downstairs. Sam took off towards his office, while you stood there awkwardly. He unlocked his liquor cabinet and poured himself a healthy dose of whiskey. He walked back out to where you were standing.

You chewed on your lip for a minute. “Um, I’ll let you go. I’m sure you _really_ don’t want company right now.” You told him. “Dishes are done, as is laundry. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry you had to hear all that.”

“It’s okay, are you going to be alright?,” you said nervously, walking towards the door. Your heart was hurting for Sam to find out that Jess had probably been cheating on him. You wanted to wrap your arms around him and hold him.

He blinked quickly several times, trying to keep tears from falling. He wasn’t so much sad as he was pissed. He had a million things going through his mind right then. How much did the kids see? That was the main thing that had him pissed. What had he ever have done to Jess to have her do this?

You had reached the door and were turning the knob, when he shook his head clear, “Y/N, cou-would you mind staying for just a little while longer, please? I _know _it’s not in your job description, but…please?”

Taking a deep breath, you nodded. “Sure.” You gave him a small smile. “You need a friend right now, so it would be a bitch move to walk out right now, and that’s not me.” You shrugged. “Do you want to go sit and watch a movie or something?”

“Just have a drink with me,” he said.

“Sure,” you said. “Wanna sit outside?” You walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of white wine, you poured yourself a half a glass. You grimaced when Sam slugged back what was at least a double of whiskey, he went and grabbed the bottle, pouring another and slamming it back. “On second thought, let’s sit in here.” You said, if Sam was going to keep throwing whiskey back like water, there would be no way you could get him back in the house if he got drunk.

He shrugged and slumped down onto the couch. You really didn’t know what to say, this had never happened before while you were working. You sipped slowly at your wine, watching Sam carefully, after about the fifth shot, you noticed his eyelids getting heavier. The next shot he took was the one that did him in though, his head slumped to one side and his eyes closed. He looked like a lost little boy, you thought sadly. You took the tumbler from his hand, smoothed his hair back from his face and sighed softly. You made sure to put the alcohol away before leaving. Right before you walked out, you whispered, “I’m so sorry, Sam.”

* * *

The drive home was silent, as your mind was working over time. What a way to find that out, though. Your 4 year old daughter. Sighing, you were shocked to see that you were already home. Had you spaced out that much? You shook your head and made your way into your apartment, looking forward to a hot bath.

* * *

Sam groaned when he woke up on the couch. He had a stiff neck and a sore back. “Daddy?” Liam started. He blinked and looked to his son. “Why are you still in your clothes? And why did you sleep on the couch?” He asked.

“Uh…” He started, noticing the alcohol was thankfully gone. “I’m old, kiddo.” He chuckled. “I fell asleep relaxing after work.”

“You’re _silly_, daddy,” Liam said shaking his head.

Sam got through breakfast and getting the kids stuff together. He did have a stranglehold on a bottle of aspirin, in one hand. He made sure to set Ava and liam’s stuff near the front door, so you had one last thing to worry about doing. He made a mental note to send you a text apologizing for his behavior.

Dropping the kids off at school, he headed towards work. He felt anger burn in his stomach when he thought of having to see Benny, but he gave himself a mental pep talk and would keep it civil. He would talk to Jess when she brought the kids back on Sunday.

* * *

You spent the morning doing schoolwork, trying to keep focused. He wouldn’t be home until after you’d left for the evening, so you decided to leave something for his dinner. You figured he would need the mood boost.

After a bit, you ended up looking up recipes the kids could help with, that he could put right in the oven.

Finding something simple, you printed the recipe out, and decided to run by the supermarket before picking the kids up. You managed to make it to the school with about ten minutes to kill, so you decided to relax for just a bit and clear your mind. Your text alert sounding caused you to jump just a little.

Part of you was a bit bummed that that’s all he wanted, but you shrugged it off. Slipping your phone in your pocket, you focused on waiting for the twins.

* * *

After their snack, they were excited to help make dinner for Sam. You also had them each draw him a picture, and you put them on his pillows. It would be a nice surprise for his evening. Ava drew a princess in a huge pink dress, and her ‘prince’. She told you it was you and Sam. Your face was probably pinker than the dress. Liam drew a dinosaur chasing a person, which made you laugh.

Thankfully when Jess showed up to get the kids, she pretty much ignored you, which you didn’t mind at all, it was taking everything you had to not say anything about her new ‘prince’. Both of the kids wanted hugs before they left and Liam whispered that you still had to find the dinosaur. Once the kids were gone, you wrote a quick note to Sam about his dinner, letting him know the kids helped make it.

* * *

Sam walked in, and sighed. The house was too quiet with the kids gone, and it made it hurt that much more. He set his things down, removed his coat, and rolled up his sleeves. The first thing he saw was a note on the counter. Raising an eyebrow, he picked it up.

  
  
  


He smiled softly, looking it over once more before setting it down. Sam opened the fridge and grabbed the dish out, while he waited for the oven to preheat, he thought about what he would do these next few days. He needed something to keep his mind occupied. The oven beeped, so Sam put the dish in. Sam grabbed his briefcase and opened it. He decided to look over some files on a new client, while waiting.

As he read, his cell phone rang, seeing that it was Dean he was tempted to let it go to voicemail, then decided to answer it. “Hey Dean! What’s up?”

“We’re going out Friday night. Gotta get you back in bed with someone sometime, right?” Sam could hear the smile in his brother’s face. “Come on, what’s one night?”

“Dean, that’s _your _thing.”

“We’ll make it a nice place.”

* * *

Come Friday night, you were actually looking forward to going out. You’d donned the little red dress that Kay told you to wear- it had thin straps, was tight, and went to the middle of your thighs. Paired with that were your favorite black heels.

Kay showed up wearing a blue dress, and black heels. You shook your head at her and laughed when the first words out of her mouth were ‘let’s get some’. Maybe you should have introduced her to Dean instead. You laughed to yourself as you walked out to the cab, when you actually ‘heard’ your grandmother yelling at you about giving Dean to someone else. Kay gave the cabbie the address to the club that you guys were headed and you both spent the drive talking about each of your weeks.

It was nice to get out and catch up with her. She’d been your best friend for years, and life made it hard to see her at times. When the cab pulled up, you split the cost and climbed out. There was something of a line, but somehow, Kay had a way of skipping lines. The two of you went in and were overwhelmed with music, partially clothed people on the dance floor, lights, and an abundance of alcohol.

Ten minutes later, the two of you were dancing together, drinks in hand. You each had a beer, starting the night slow. Your back was more towards the door as you moved your hips, closing your eyes and feeling the music.

* * *

Sam was slightly reluctant to go out, but Dean threatened to show you embarrassing pictures from their childhood. So, there he was, standing in line to get into the club. “So are we gonna talk about the hot nanny?” Dean said smirking.

Sam sighed, “_Seriously_, dude, 31. You’re 31, grow up.” Sam couldn’t stop the smirk when he saw the look on Dean’s face for outing his age like that.

“You, You grow up,” Dean said. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.” He chuckled.

* * *

Finally, they were walking into the club, and Dean was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sam shook his head and looked around. They were moving towards the bar when he stopped. Dean had, as well. “I call dibs on the hot one in the red dress.” He pointed, licking his lips. “She can move those hips…” He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.

“You don’t know if she’s hot. You can only see her body.” He said, staring at his brother. “What? What’s with the shocked face?”

Dean slapped his chest with the back of his hand. “Fuck me. She’s a **_naughty_** nanny.”

Sam furrowed his brows. “_What_?

* * *

After dancing with each other for a bit, the two of you wound up dancing with a couple of good looking guys. His hands were on your hips, your chest pressed against his as you moved. As the beat changed, you turned, the pair of you grinding against each other. To you, it was nothing but a good time.

Sam stood watching you, surprise etched on his face. As he watched you move, he couldn’t help but wish he was the guy you were grinding with. Dean nudged his shoulder with a big smile on his face, “Dude, if you aren’t going to cut in, I’m _so _hittin’ on her.”

He shot his brother a glare. “You are _not _hitting on the nanny.”

Dean laughed. “No, I’m hitting on that fine lady in a tight red dress.” He pointed out. Sam didn’t move, so Dean started to.


End file.
